When A Guy Likes A Girl
by writerchick13
Summary: Lily Evans world has come crashing down on her shoulders, she finally admits that she likes James Potter. what does she do to fix her so called problem? and what will James say! oneshot lilyjames. please R&R, flames welcome.


**Yet another one shot for you guys. I guess I need to get back to revamping but one shots are such fun! Lol. Hope you like and please review on your way out! Love from-Writerchick13**

**Disclaimer: what do you think? Because if you think I actually own this and make money off of this just like Jo….you need help. I'm glad to make the appointment for you.**

When A Guy Likes A Girl

Lily Evans was sitting at her desk, trying to get some charms homework out of the way. While her book was open and she appeared to be immensely interested in the text, her mind was a million miles away.

She was thinking about a guy. Not something earth-shattering right? The guys name was James Potter. The earth cracked a little. Now, if this wasn't bad enough, it was the things she was thinking about him that worried her. Like how she would love to run her hands through his messy black hair, how she loved to watch him perform antics on his broom in midair. Mostly she loved how even though he was a pureblood, he acted like any other person. He never flaunted the fact that he had oodles of money either. All these things raced through her mind and the world cracked a bit more. The kicker was this: as much as she hated to admit it, she thought she might be in love with James Potter. The earth shattered.

This word she had thought to be impossible to use in the same sentence with James Potter. For as long as she could remember, it had been her hating James and James wanting to date her. Now, the feeling was mutual, she wanted to date him? It was impossible.

"I do not like James Potter." she said firmly aloud, and tried to concentrate on her homework.

Minutes ticked by and again, her thoughts wandered to a certain someone. "Damn it!" Lily cursed out of sheer frustration and heard a voice say back, "What's wrong?"

She turned around to see her best friend, Laurie, throw herself down on the couch, looking at her expectantly.

"I like a guy." Lily answered.

"Wow. That's something new, who's the lucky one?" Laurie remarked sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." she replied irritably.

"Really! What's got your wand in a knot?" Laurie said, surprised.

" I'm not supposed to like him. I'm not allowed to like him!" she said helplessly.

"Well then, who is he?"

"You would never forgive me."

"Just tell me!"

"Oh…it's James all right? James Potter!" Lily stood up, stretched, and threw herself down in a loveseat next to the blond head sitting opposite her.

After a few seconds, Laurie still hadn't said anything and Lily was getting worried.

"Would you please say something?" she asked timidly.

"It looks like we're all dating marauders aren't we? Sirius just asked me out." she hastily explained, seeing the confused look on the redheads face. "And I said yes."

"You…Sirius…Dating?" Lily spluttered.

"Aren't you happy for me?"

"Well, I guess. Of course I am it's just…it's Sirius!" Lily was only half-laughing.

"So anyways, let's get back to you. How long have you liked him, and when are you going to date him?"

"I don't know…couple of weeks. It's not supposed to be this way, I'm not allowed to like him, am I?" she repeated.

"Of course you are! Its how things work you see. Guys like girls and girls like guys." the sarcasm dripped. "Seriously, why aren't you allowed to like James? He's a perfectly acceptable person, who's head over heels for you. Just tell him you like him and see how it goes from there." Laurie said consolingly.

"I guess…" her best friend could still hear the hesitation so she got up and sat on the edge of the chair.

"Lily! What's wrong with you? You like James, James absolutely loves you, you guys make the perfect cutest couple and there's nothing wrong with that! Stop over-analyzing every little thing that could happen and go with the flow. I guarantee you it'll make your life tons easier."

"Yeah, I guess your right. What would I do without you!" the redhead cried and flung her arms around her best friend.

"What else are best friends for than to make you see your perfect with a guy?" she teased and returned the hug.

"Do you know where I could find James? I kinda want to do this while I have the courage." Lily asked, and without waiting for a reply climbed out of the portrait hole.

XxXxXxXx

James was walking with his two best friends, Sirius and Remus. Peter was nowhere to be seen, and James liked it that way. He liked Peter well enough, but he got annoying sometimes.

"And then, I just said it. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes!" Sirius was telling them about his latest adventure into girls, his newest trophy just happened to be Lily's best friend, Laurie.

"What happened then Padfoot? You telling me you let her go without a congratulatory kiss?" James was astonished at his best friend.

"Of course not!" replied the highly affronted boy, "We made out in the corridor for about 5 minutes before she actually went inside."

"Ah, and I suppose she was the one who suggested it, not you? And really, did you even suggest it? I know you told us all the story about how Kim Wilkins came on to you so fast that you didn't have time to react." retorted Remus with a smile on his face.

"I was telling the truth! I just left out a few spots that you didn't need to know…" the buy grinned wolfishly.

"Remus, why don't you get a girl?" James asked easily, ignoring the friendly bickering.

"I could say the same for you." he answered warily.

"He only has eyes for Lily, and as long as she stays far away, James will stay a loner." Sirius said poetically with his hand to his heart.

"Come off it, I could get any girl in this school if I wanted to. It just so happens that the one I love hates me."

"Love sucks, doesn't it? That's why when I think she's getting to serious for me, I set her free."

"You know Padfoot; some people would call that leading a girl on." Remus warned.

"Says who?" he pondered.

"Girls." Remus promptly answered and James burst into laughter.

"Well girls don't know anything do they?" James said and just as the words came out of his mouth, a flash of red hair appeared and then Lily was there.

"Really? You know Potter, that girls mature faster than boys. Which would make sense that we know much more than guys, which admittedly is not saying much…"

"What's your point Evans?" Sirius asked in bored tones and Lily fixed him with a glare.

"My point is that I would very much like it if the two of you would leave me and James alone for a few minutes."

Remus raised his eyebrow and then looked at Prongs, who was standing there confusedly, trying to decide if he was supposed to run or stay like a good dog.

"Come on Padfoot, let's leave them alone." Remus took his friend by the arm and dragged him away, but not before he had gotten out something about "But I wanted to see James get yelled at!"

The guy in question stood there gazing after his two best friends and suddenly he felt very alone and unarmed.

"So…are you going to yell at me? I swear, whatever it is, I didn't do it."

"Guilty conscience? No, I'm not going to yell at you; actually I was trying to find you to tell you something."

After a few seconds Lily still hadn't opened her mouth again and the awkwardness was becoming very pronounced.

"Really, I never knew that… what's the something?" James asked.

"I like you."

"Lily, the thing is…wait, what!" his jaw dropped.

"I like you. Just thought I would tell you that." Lily repeated and started to walk away.

"Wait!" James called after her.

"Yes?" Lily stopped turned on her heel.

"You can't just tell me that you like me and expect me to get over it. And you certainly can't expect me to let you walk away."

"And why not?"

"Because, I've tried for the past three years to get you to date me and every time you've rejected me. And…and now…well just look at the situation!" James exclaimed.

Lily started to reply back but before she could open her mouth James had crossed to her in a few strides and planted a kiss on her lips.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced, emotions that had lain dormant for years were reawakened in a matter of seconds. Then her brain kicked back in and she pulled back.

_SLAP!_

The sound echoed in the empty corridor and a red mark was rapidly appearing on James' left cheek.

"What was that for!" he yelped.

"You kissed me!" she returned.

"You asked for it! And you kissed me back." James pointed out.

"Well...that's completely beside the point. We're not even dating…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" James asked quickly.

"What? Oh, I guess. Yes."

"Really?" the black-haired boy looked like he couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah. Really!" Lily half-laughed and grabbed James hand, saying "We better get going; Remus and Sirius will come looking for you soon with a rescue party if we don't hurry."

James laughed and pulled Lily towards the 7th floor. Once outside the portrait hole, James stopped and looked his new girlfriend in the eyes. The redhead stared into the 16 year old's eyes.

"You know, when a girl likes a guy, she usually has a way of showing it." With those words, she planted a soft kiss on his lips and James immediately responded. After a few seconds, he pulled away, breathless. After another couple of seconds he looked into emerald green eyes and softly laughed.

"You know Lily, when a guy likes a girl; he usually has ways of showing it too." James enveloped the girls' senses with another mind-blowing kiss and Lily thought that she might be going to heaven.

"Is that all a guy does when he likes a girl?" she asked breathlessly and James grinned evilly.

"Well… not this guy. Wait until you see this." James took Lily's hand and led her away to the fifth floor, where he knew a certain room would come in handy.

**Did you like it? Hope you did and please hit the little button just below that says submit review. Flames welcome, so come one come all:P review! Love from-Writerchick13**


End file.
